Undercover: The Drug Dealer
by FreakyC16
Summary: Castle and Becket go undercover as a married couple and try to bust a very smart, dangerous drug dealer and his gang. How far will they go to get them? How far will they go to keep each other safe?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N= Just trying something new that I thought of a while ago. I don't know if it will go anywhere since I'm going to be really busy (as in extremely busy) this summer. **

**But please review if you do think I should go on or not and if you think it's good, bad, horrible, terrific, whatever. :)**

* * *

"Does this look crooked to you?" Castle asked. He tried to straighten the dirty blond wig on his head, but each time he shifted it made it look worse. His dark brown hair kept falling out all around his head at awkward angles. He turned around to face Beckett with a look of woe on his face. "If I cant get this wig on my head how am I going to be able to pull off being a drug dealer?"

"Here, let me help." Beckett walked over to Castle and stood at close proximity she started slipping his hair under the wig. "And Castle you are not a drug dealer."

"Close enough." When Beckett was done Castle looked back in the mirror. "This doesn't look natural."

"I told you, you should have went with the auburn one." Beckett ran her fingers through the soft hair of the wig. "I think it's kinda sexy, though."

Castle turned back around with his eyebrow crooked. "Mmmh, really?" He leaned in and kissed her hard on the lips. "I do kinda like your wig too, the black is extraordinarily sexy."

The locker room door opened and Castle and Becket hastily took a step apart. Detective Greek walked in with two files in his hands.

Greek was on the guns and gangs force of the 12th. He specifically recruited Beckett, because she was one of the best detectives and could pull off any undercover operation. He still wasn't to fond of the idea of Castle. Esposito said that Castle was just as good as any real cop, and since Greek was good friends with Esposito he trusted his word.

"Here are the files on the dealers we are trying to put away." He handed Castle and Becket each one of the files. "We don't have anything solid on them, but we know they are still dealin', and we got word a month back that they are selling to teenagers. That was the point that we knew we had to take this into our own hands."

"And so this undercover operation." Castle finished.

Greek looked from Beckett to Castle and momentarily debated if he wanted Castle to do it. "Yeah," he told them. "Be out front in twenty minutes. Esposito and I will drive you a block away from the apartments we have set up for you. I will give you all the details on the way there."

When Greek left Castle's hands were back around Beckett's waist. "This will be kinda fun. Me and you, in an apartment pretending to be married."

"Fun, Castle? We are going to be in a coach roach infested apartment that probably smells like rotting wood, mildew, and mold with drug deals living above us. And you call that fun?"

"I will be with you wont I?" Castle leaned in to kiss her but Beckett slipped out of his arms and went and stood in front of the mirror to touch up on her thick-kinda-sluty make-up.

"Aren't you so romantic."

"I just cant contain myself when I'm around you." he turned around and wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"Two for two. Wow, lover boy you're on a role."

He leaned in to whisper in her ear. "It's man. Lover man."

Kate giggled and leaned her head into his. "There are clothes in that black duffle bag that you have to wear."

"Are yours in here too?" he asked as he went to retrieve the bag from across the locker room. Castle unzipped the bag as he walked back over. He casually sat on the bench as he dug through it. She knew when he found what she was going to be wearing, because his eyes widened. "Greek didn't say anything about you being a prostitute on the side." He held up a mini black skit in front of his face.

Beckett ripped it out of his hands and then whacked him with it. "It's what most of the girls where in that neighbor hood, you don't want me to stand out, do you?"

"I never said you shouldn't wear it, I was just stating that, that is the shortest mini skirt I ever saw… and that's saying something, because-"

"Castle!"

"Op, sorry," he said sheepishly.

Kate rolled her eyes as she unzipped her jeans and pulled them to the tile floor. She didn't care that Castle was staring at her with a mesmerized face and his jaw hanging to the floor with drool threatening to drip out. He had seen her with her clothes off, or close to it, many times before, but it seemed as if it had the same affect on him every time. Kate pulled the mini skit on and snapped her fingers in front of Castle's face. "Snap out of it."

"God, you're so irresistible." He rested his hands on her hips and pulled her closer.

"Castle, get dressed," She ordered. "We only have a few minutes."

"We have plenty of time,"

"Castle," she warned with her eyes and voice.

He gave her a saddened look, like a baby not getting candy.

She leaned down and brushed her nose along his jaw line until her mouth was at his ear. Her hot breath caressed his cheek and swirled down his neck. "But we are going to have so much more fun playing drug dealer house together." She taunted him with his own imagination.

He shivered in delightful response as Kate winked at him.

Kate picked up the duffle bag off the floor and pulled out dark blue, almost black, jeans and a black v neck t-shirt.

Castle seemed to finally come out of his daze. "Shouldn't I have better clothes?"

Kate rolled her eyes once again. "Castle, we are a poor married couple trying to make it by, you should be happy it's not worse."

"I don't know what could be worse than this shirt."

"I think you would look pretty good in it." she enticed him. She brushed her hands down his arms. "It would show off your muscular arms and your broad shoulders."

Castle sighed, but complied by pulling off his shirt, and it was Kate's turn to be mesmerized by him. She placed her warm hand on his chest and intertwined her fingers with his chest hair. She kissed his forehead before she went and dug through the duffle bag as she looked for "their" wedding bands.

* * *

Thanks for reading and reviewing! ;)

Freaky


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well, originally I was going to add chapters later and momentarily forget about it, but I couldn't and did chapter two. I don't think I will add chapter three until much later.**

**Enjoy. :)**

* * *

Kate smoothed down her wrinkled tank top as she exited the 12th with Castle right behind her. She fluffed her hair trying to make it look natural. She was already missing her original hair, but she would only have to deal with this scratchy wig a few days at the most, she hoped.

They made their way to the car that Espo and Greek sat in. The two quickly climbed in the back seat trying not to get people's attention with their clothes, mainly Kate's nonexistent clothes. Castle scratched at his shirt when he settled in his seat obviously uncomfortable with the "cheapness" of it.

"Took long enough." Espo stated. He turned around and look them both over. "It shouldn't have taken you so long Beckett, you hardly had anything to change into."

"Espo,"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

"You're just mad that you weren't informed that you're a stripper on the side."

Castle laughed. "And here I thought she was a prostitute on the side."

"And what, Castle? Are you the Pimp?" Espo asked.

"I wish. Then I might have better clothes." he remarked.

Kate rolled her eyes. "Again with the clothes."

"Well, if they weren't so scratchy and stiff I wouldn't be complaining."

"You guys fight like a married couple."

Kate lifted her left hand to show him the bling. "Well, apparently we are."

Greek, sitting in the passenger seat writing in a note pad, finally spoke up. "Can we focus?" he asked with a stern voice. "This is serious. These guys- drug dealers- they aren't a joke. They are very dangerous and if we have any intentions on busting them, we have to take this seriously. Do you got it?" He asked.

"Yes," Castle and Kate said in unison.

Greek didn't seem to believe their answer. He turned around to look at them. "Do you got it?"

"Greek, we understand that this is some serious shit, okay? We know how to take serious things seriously." Kate retorted.

"Well, it seemed to me like a second ago you weren't taking this that serious," he practically spat. Greek was a hot head. Everything was serious in his book, he didn't have time for "comedians" and especially people like Castle. He was a major control freak, it was his way or the high way. All those things made him one of the best detectives at the 12th, even though everyone practically hated him. "I don't think you understand how dangerous Martin Symmons is."

"Greek, I understand perfectly. You are underestimating my skills and knowledge."

"Beckett, I fully 'understand' of your skills and knowledge, it's him I'm worried about." he gestured towards Castle as if he couldn't hear his insult.

Greek's comment towards Castle made Kate a little furious. She knew Castle was arrogant sometimes and didn't listen all the time, but he was smart and would think outside the box. Kate hated to admit it, but if it wasn't for Castle, she wouldn't have been able to solve some of her cases. "He is going to do fine, Greek."

"Yeah, that's what everyone has been telling me." He turned around back around in his seat and looked out the windshield. "Lets go."

Esposito put the car in drive and pulled out into the busy street.

"You are now officially Anthony and Tracy Gibbs." Greek announced. "Richard Castle is just a name you saw on the cover of a book briefly and Kate Beckett once arrested you as a suspect for a murder, if that."

"I think Anthony would definitely be a fan of me," Castle said.

Greek looked back and gave castle an intimidating death glare. "Anthony Gibbs is a fan of what I tell Anthony Gibbs to be a fan of. And Anthony Gibbs is not a fan of Richard Castle."

Castle tightened his lips intimidated. "Uh.. Okay. Whatever you say."

Greek, once again, turned back around. "You each have a bag with stuff in it to get you through, and the apartment has food, clean sheets, and everything needed." Greek reached in his coat pocket and threw them a set of keys. "The keys to the apartment. 2B"

"-or not 2b."

Greek looked back annoyed by Castle. Ignoring him he went on with his details. "There is a safe in the far closet on the east side. The small gold key goes to it. Inside are files on the drug dealers and what not. Read them, study them, memorize them. These guys are dangerous and the more you know -understand- of them the easier this will be." Greek dug deep into his other pocket and pulled a out a small black remote with only a few button on it. "Here is the remote to the cameras inside your apartment-"

"We are being recorded?" Castle asked. He seemed disappointed. His face fell the slightest, only so that Kate could notice. She was also the only one that would know why.

"Yeah, but they can be turned off."

They scooted out of the back seat of the car and onto the cement sidewalk. Lucky enough for them it wasn't filled with pedestrians that would stare. Espo popped the trunk and they each grabbed a black bag from it. Kate hoped there was decent clothes in it for her, because she wasn't necessarily comfortable in a sluty skirt. If one more person called her a stripper or a prostitute she might flip.

As they started down the sidewalk Espo called out to them. "Good luck."

They bobbed their heads to him and kept walking down the sidewalk together. As they rounded the corner Castle slipped his arm around her waist and held her tight against his side. "What apartment is it?"

"It's down the street a little further." Kate said in a hushed tone. She didn't want to bring attention to them. It was a bad part of the city and getting mugged wasn't on her to do list mainly because it would be hard to run in this tight leather skirt and awkward high heels. Not saying that she wouldn't be able to do, because she knew that she could, but no, she just didn't feel like taking the effort to chase after a low life to get her purse back.

They couldn't help but look at the people sitting on the steps on an apartment building smoking. drinking, and laugh obnoxiously. Kate could tell castle didn't wasn't comfortable walking down this sidewalk by the way his body tensed next to hers, but they casually walked down the sidewalk like they were supposed to actually be there, like they belonged there. Castle put a little swag in his step and Kate tried hard not to laugh at the amusement of it.

"Anthony," Kate empathized his 'name', "Lets get some coffee."

"I would love to, Tracy," his smirk fell to annoyance. "But we have no money. Greek made me leave my wallet."

"Damit, that's right."

"Maybe there will be a coffee machine in the apartment." he suggested hopeful, but they both knew that if there was one that it would be at the point of no return. It would be repulsive.

Kate stopped which caused Castle to stop next to her. She gestured her head toward an old, red brick building. "This is it."

"I guess… it's not as bad as I thought." he shrugged with a half-hearted smile that didn't reach his eyes. They walked up the cracked cement steps together. Rick tried the door with no success. "Do you have the keys?"

"No, you have them in your pocket."

He dug in his jean pocket and pulled them out. He had to stick every key in the key hole trying to figure out which out it was. "Are you sure he gave us the right key?"

"You're probably just doing it wrong." she pulled the keys out of his hands. "Here, let me." She slide in each of the keys into the key hole and tried twisting it, but just like Castle, it didn't open. "Crap, he must have not given us it." Kate reached to the back of her head and slipped out two bobbi pins.

"What are going to do?"

"What does it look like?" Kate bent the bobbi pins in a certain way and stuck them into the key hole.

"Being a criminal is natural for you. This… 'situation' wont be hard for you then," he mused.

She looked up at him. "Do you have any better idea?"

"No."

Kate rolled her eyes and maneuvered the bobi pins in a certain way and the door clicked open. "and plus," Kate added. "It's not criminal if I'm a resident here."

"Sure," Castle said as he held the door open for her.

The smell of cigarette smoke and mold filled their nostril when they first stepped in. Castle wrinkled up his nose.

"Castle-"

"Anthony." he corrected.

"-I'm sure you've smelt much worse."

"But Kate-"

"Tracy,"

"We are actually living here the next few days-" His eyes widened in disgust. "- was that a rat or an enormous looking cockroach?"

"Butch up!" she hissed at him as she made her way up the dirty, orange carpeted steps. "You're supposed to be this tough guy that is not afraid of cockroaches."

"Is that what Greek said?" Castle mocked changing his tone.

"Not my fault he doesn't like you." Kate stepped onto the top step and made her way down the hallway. She glanced at each door to see what one was theirs. "Maybe you shouldn't be such a smart ass around him, and then he would like you."

"I'm not a smart ass."

Kate turned around and gave him a dubious look. She stepped towards a door that had 2B engraved in it. "Mm-hmm," She shoved the key into the key hole and luckily it worked and the door knob squeaked as it was twisted to open the door.

"I'm scared to even look in." Castle said standing a few feet away. He squinted his eyes close and then peeked one open to see Kate's reaction.

"It's not that bad. I've definitely seen worse," Kate replied to him as she stepped in the apartment out of Castle's view.

"Yeah, but you're a-" Castle started but then stopped when he realized he was almost going to say detective. "Prostitute."

She popped her head back out the door and narrowed her eyes at him. "Just get in here.. Now."

He sighed loudly but walked in. Kate quickly shut the door behind him and locked all the locks. All three of them.

* * *

_Please, with cherries and whipped cream on top review!... if you don't like cherries and whipped cream how about Chocolate? :D_


End file.
